Threaded dental implants are typically packaged and shipped in a package known as an implant delivery system. The delivery system typically includes a vial containing the threaded implant, a driver mount, and a healing screw. The vial is then shipped in sterile packaging until the implant is needed during a surgical implantation procedure.
The vial usually has an elongated cylindrical configuration forming an inner cavity to hold the implant, driver mount, or healing screw. These three components may be transported in one or two vials. Typically, a lid fits on top of the vial to seal and retain the components in the cavity.
In order to install the implant during a surgical procedure, an implant site is prepared using conventional surgical procedures. Typically, an incision is made along the gingival tissue at the implant site, and a cylindrical bore is drilled into the bone. Once the site is fully prepared, the lid is removed from the vial, and the implant, driver mount, and healing screw are all removed. The healing screw is disconnected from the driver mount, and a driving tool, such as a motorized dental hand-piece, is connected to the free end of the driver mount using an adapter. The implant and driver mount are moved to the implant site, and the end of the implant is driven into the bore. The driver mount is then removed from the implant, and the healing screw is placed on the coronal end of the implant. The gingival tissue is then sutured and the implant remains within the bone for several months as osseointegration and healing occur. During a second surgical procedure, the implant is re-exposed, the healing screw is removed, and a dental prosthesis is affixed to the implant.
One important disadvantage associated with prior dental delivery systems using a single vial is that the healing screw is connected to the implant or driver mount. As a consequence, direct access to the implant or driver mount is not possible without first moving or removing the healing screw. Moving the healing screw adds unwanted time and surgical steps to the implantation procedure.
Some prior delivery systems use two separate vials or large, bulky containers having multiple cavities to hold the implant, driver mount, and healing screw. For example, some delivery systems store the healing screw in one container and the implant and driver mount in another container. Still other delivery systems have two separate cavities, for example a container having two side-by-side cavities. One cavity holds the implant and driver mount while the other cavity holds the healing screw. None of these systems use a single vial to hold the implant, driver mount, and healing screw. Instead, these.
It would be advantageous to employ a dental implant delivery system that utilizes a single vial that houses the implant, driver mount, and healing screw and that gives direct and simultaneous access to the implant and driver mount and healing screw. Such a delivery system would more effectively hold these components to reduce the time and number of steps during a dental implantation procedure. A surgical procedure requiring fewer steps ultimately would be less traumatic to the patient, more expeditiously performed, and less burdensome on the surgeon, to name a few examples.
Further yet, such a delivery system would minimize the amount of handling of the system components.
The present invention solves the problems discussed above with prior dental delivery systems and provides further advantages.